Hallowen Costumes and Candy Corn
by AngelWarriors
Summary: They meet again at a Halloween Costume Party after a couple of years of seperation, only to progress in a new relationship with her. AU NxS


**Halloween Costumes and Candy Corn  
Author: Warangel88****  
****Pairing: Stella/Noctis  
Warnings/Spoilers: AU possiable OOCness, ****charctar death****  
****Author Notes: This used to be a part of my 50 themes but I decided to give up on my 50 themes challange mostly because of the fact it would probably remain incomplete because I have gotten a bit busy but I decided on what I have done as seperate oneshots.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus**

She never really did get her parent's obsession with Halloween.

Ever since she was a small child she could always remember that they would host the grandest parties for their closest friends. All of them dressed in lavish costumes.

She was honestly expected to attend the parties dressed up in lavish costumes as well and be a perfect hostess to the other guests.

Although she silently finds the Halloween balls boring, of course it was probably more for an older crowd, than a girl who just turned seventeen.

Even if she has grown to accept them, it is only one night of the year that she has to play the perfect adoring daughter after all. Plus her parents usually don't mind if she escapes a couple of hours later to either to go to her room or do some trick or treating herself.

Even if there was ton of candy in the Fleurent manor, it still doesn't quite escape the experience of trick or treating. Although it was usually with her older brother Erebian, even if she does to have to plead and beg for him to take her out.

Although she wished she would be able to choose her own costume for once than what her mother picks out for her, which most of the time was some medieval or Victorian dress to match her mothers, usually in shades of blue or purple.

And while the dresses may have been gorgeous, she wished that she would be able to dress up as a witch or in some other costume.

"Happy Halloween Mrs. Caelum and Noctis," she greeted pleasantly. Her violet blue eyes noticing a slightly elderly female dressed in a long elegant witches costume, and was nothing compared to the witch clothing for the younger generation. The ones which showed more cleavage and skin than

anything else.

While her son, who was only one year older than she is, seemed to have decided on a vampire costume for himself. He was probably the only other person here that was close to her age.

"You look beautiful Stella," Ayla Caelum said kissing her on the cheek in greeting. "Don't you agree Noctis?"

A slight blush crossed his features, but none of the less, he seemed to agree with his mother. She couldn't help but to smile softly.

Even after knowing each other since they were five, he was still a bit shy around her, or maybe it had something to do with the comment that his mother said. After all, they used to play together when they were children, but it had been at least five years since they last saw each other. He and his mother had decided to move after his father died from some sickness.

"I suppose I'm going to go and try and find your parents Stella," Ayla said, slightly glancing around the family room in search of her parents.

"I believe I last saw them in the kitchen," Stella supplied helpfully, causing Ayla smiled gratefully towards her before making her way towards the kitchen.

"So how have you been Noctis?" she questioned softly. "It has been five long years since we last saw each other after all."

"I've been good," he answered. Before slightly glancing around the large manor, noticing the soft chatter among guest, while others were snacking on candy and other treats. "I almost had forgotten what these Halloween parties were like."

She smirked slightly as her violet blue eyes silently landed on a bowl. "Which is why we are going to sneak away after I grab my bowl of candy corn."

He smiled almost as if recalling something from the past, "That's what we used to do in the past. Before grabbing a bowel or bag your favorite candy, and it had always been candy corns."

"Exactly, so it would be a shame to break tradition now," she uttered, grabbing one of the triangle orange and white shaped candies off the table near the couch. "Besides I know that they are your favorite Halloween candy as well."

He smiled lightly as he watched her take the large bowl before taking his hand and taking him outside and sitting on the stone steps.

She was mindful with her long navy blue medieval dress. It was outline in silver-blue lace, with long silver-ish blue sleeves.

"You do realize that we have to pass the candy out to the trick or treaters as well," Noctis said slightly noting kids across the street going from door to door to get sweets.

She nodded slightly, holding the other bowl up for him to see. It contained such wrapped confections like Skittles, Twix and M&M among other brand names. "After all it would be wrong to give them unwrapped candy."

He smirked lightly, before grabbing a Skittles out of the bowl and tearing open the signature red bag and letting a few of the fruity candy to pop itinto his mouth

"You do realize that those for the kids right?" she half mockingly glared at him as she cradled the wrapped chocolates and candy to her chest possessively. "We have our own candy."

"Hmm do you still have to dress in costumes that your parents want you to?" he questioned lightly slightly glancing at her costume.

"Some of us don't get the luxury as you do," she replied back.

Her violet blue eyes silently noticed a child walking up the sidewalk. A girl and a boy from the looks of it. The girl, which she instantly recognized as Amara, dressed as an angel while her companion decided on a demon costume.

"Trick or Treat," both of them chorused as they opened their pillowcases to get the sugary treats. She dropped a few of the treats into each of them.

"Is he your boyfriend, Stella?" Amara asked and she can almost envisioned a devious smirk on the girl's face. At the same time she can probably tell that Noctis' cheeks, much like her own, were light shade of pink.

"No," Stella denied lightly, "He is a very special friend that I've known since I was a child."

The seven year old child nodded, "Personally I think you should snag him while you can."

"I'll keep that in mind," Stella replied watching the younger girl leave with her companion, who was probably her younger brother, meet their mother waiting for them.

"Sorry about that," Stella replied after the girl disappeared from her sight. Presumably going to the next house to collect more candy.

"Don't worry about it," he replied taking a piece of candy corn from the bowl, "I take it that you are still single then."

"Hmm yep," Stella replied popping a few pieces of candy corn in her mouth. "That's the price you pay for going to an all girl's private school and over protective parents and older brother. What about you? Any girlfriends?"

"One, but we broke up awhile ago, back in the spring," he said taking another small handful from the bowl.

"I'm sorry," she sincerely replied.

"Don't be, there was no passion between us and we found out we were better off as friends," he said biting into the orange and white treat.

"So are there any girls that you like right now?" she questioned, while slightly cocking her head in his direction. Her pink glossed lips curling into a light smile.

"There might be one girl I like," he admitted softly.

"Who?" she questioned.

"You," he muttered so softly that she could barely hear him, even as she couldn't help the bright smile spreading across her face.

"That's good because I like you as well," she replied before softly leaning in closer to pressing her lips against his. He tasted like candy and she couldn't help but to smile at that fact.

**-the end**

**Please review. **


End file.
